


Wonderful Adventure

by yuxin_z



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z
Summary: A warm bedtime story:In an isolated valley, a young wizard met Dumbledore and Grindelwald who had disappeared for half a century in an isolated valley."Love is the greatest magic in the world."
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	Wonderful Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written such a long story in English. If there are words using and grammatical errors, thanks for pointing out in the comments.

Seventy years ago, I was a teenager who had just graduated from Hogwarts, holding the excellent transcript, and embarked on a journey around the world alone. I had seen ancient spells in Egypt and primitive magic in North America, then I was going to return to England after a short stay in Europe.

Maybe it's because the journey during this year had been smooth sailing, and I was a little arrogant about myself. This shortcoming finally brought me disaster at the end of the journey. It was already evening when I arrived in the forest in northern Germany, and the sky was gray with snowflakes. Under normal circumstances, such ancient and inaccessible Nordic forests often contain powerful magical powers, especially such places where there is no name that has never been visited. I should have stayed nearby for the night and looked for a guide to take me on an adventure the next day, but as I said before, this self-righteous mentality will cost me sooner or later. I rushed in the forest with confidence in my magic skills. 

To my surprise, this forest did not have the powerful magic aura I imagined. As the trees around me became taller and older, the air was filled with a humid and cold breath. I could hear the sound of snow and fallen leaves under my feet, a few Grindillos or red hats , creatures that were common in Britain, passing by the woods from time to time. The sky was completely dark, the tall tree canopy blocked the swaying snow and the cold wind, and the fog was lingering as far as I could see. I wrapped my scarf tightly, and whispered "show me the way" to my wand. Since there seemed to be no gain from this journey, I was exhausted and ready to return.

At this moment, there burst a roar that shook the mountains and the forest not far away. I looked back and instantly felt that my blood was frozen into ice. It was a local monster named "Mordu"*. It looked like a bear but was several times the size of a bear. It was very cruel. Legend says that they live in the oldest magic forest and feed on wizards to gain magic power. I panicked and launched a "fainted ground" but its fur bounced back. "Mordo" yelled at me earth-shakingly, my brain was blank then I turned around, ranning away headlessly. Without running a few steps, I suddenly stepped on the air, and then a flower in front of me, accompanied by a scream, I rolled down the mountain.

I didn't know how long it took before the scene in front of me finally stopped shaking. I found myself at the bottom of a canyon, surrounded by endless snow-capped mountains and forests. The gentle slope and heavy snow saved my life. I looked up and saw Mordu standing on the top of the hill without chasing down, and it turned away with an unwilling roar. Just as I was confused, a stern cry above my head made me shiver. It turned out to be a pure black crow. I turned around in the direction it flew towards, and then saw the most shocking scene in my life.

That was a castle. Even though I am already half-legged into the coffin, I have to say that it was the most magnificent and spectacular castle I had ever seen. It looked not as warm and solid as Hogwarts Castle looks, with sharp Gothic towers reaching into the sky, revealing a cold and heavy oppression to everyone in front of it. If Hogwarts was a warm fireplace, then this castle was an icy window rim, which is prohibitive. However, for me who had experienced this series of changes, the most urgently needed was a place to rest. Staying overnight in the ice and snow would only freeze me to death. I hesitated for a while, and walked towards the castle.

The crow that had just flown over my head came back, hovering around me, as if urging me to go faster. Although it looked close, I still walked for almost half an hour before I reached the gate of the castle. The crow disappeared among the towering spires. From the gorgeous serpentine pattern on the iron gate, I could almost confirm that this was a castle belonging to a dark wizard.

Just then the iron gate opened, and through the faint mist, I saw a vague warm light leaping towards me, and I held my wand tightly ready to turn around and run. When it got closer, I was surprised to find that it was a classical and exquisite candlestick, and it swayed to speak:  
"Hello young gentleman, my master invites you to come in and rest."

I was stunned for a long time, and finally impolitely asked: "What are you?"

"You can call me Luke, I am the servant here."

There is a convincing look on his little brass face, and my groggy brain is too lazy to think about what a masterpiece of black magic this is, maybe its mind is hidden behind that little face. Luke the candlestick led me to the gate, and through the starlight I could tell that we had just passed through a rose garden. The owner of the castle liked flowers, which idea made me feel at a little ease.

The gate of the castle opened silently, with torches litting up the luxurious foyer, and a mop immediately stepped forward to remove the muddy footprints I left behind. It spoke in a brisk young woman's voice: "The master is waiting in the small living room, where it is warmer."

Luke and I turned a corridor and entered an exquisite living room. The fire was burning in the fireplace, and the warm air smelled of cream and honey. A tall old man with long silver beard and long hair in a moon house robe stood up from the sofa. He had deep blue eyes, gentle but sharp, as if he could see through my soul.

I greeted the old man. He stopped me from explaining my intentions and asked me to sit down in the armchair closest to the fireplace. The teapot flew over and poured me a cup of steaming black tea with honey. A sip of hot tea warmed me up. "I saw in the crystal ball that you were chased near the castle by Mordu, so I asked Vinda to pick you up. Have something to eat, poor boy, you must be frozen."

"Vinda?"

"It's the crow you saw. She is very smart and brings me a newspaper every day." The old man crossed his fingers and looked at me with interest. "Are you a Hogwarts student? Lost in the forest adventure during the holiday?"

"Well, I graduated last year and this is the last stop of my graduation trip."

"I had plans for graduation trip when I was young, too. You remind me of when I was young."

"You weren't so reckless when you were young, Al." Suddenly a wizard came into the small living room, wearing a starry robe, with long white hair tied behind his head, using his sharp eyes to glance at my scarf disdainfully. "Tsk, it's another Gryffindor."

"Gel, be polite." The wizard called Al frowned.

"Sorry, Gel has always been like this, don't mind."

"Nothing, thank you for your hospitality. Are you British?"

"Yes, I have also been to Hogwarts. How is Hogwarts now?" It could be seen that he was very happy that someone would talk to him about England or the Witchcraft School.

"Excellent. To celebrate the defeat of You Know Who, it held the Triwizard Tournament at my seventh grade and the Warriors of Hogwarts won the trophy."

"You Know Who? Is it the dark wizard Tom Riddle who split his soul?"

"Tom Riddle?" I remembered that this was the real name of the dark lord. "It sounds like you know him? You must be very brave. Apart from Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter, few people dare to call the You Know Who by his real name."

"I picked him up when he was going to school."

"Professor Dumbledore?" The wizard sitting in the shadow of the fireplace with his eyes closed and dormant suddenly spoke.

"Gel, he is just talking about my brother Aberforth." The old man said calmly.

I looked at the old man before me in shock, and slowly remembered some of the past recorded in the history of magic textbook.

He was the most powerful wizard in the world, Albus Dumbledore.

The textbook says that the duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald in 1945 took place at the open field in front of the castle of Nurmengard, and the surrounding area for several hundred kilometers was forbidden to enter. The powerful magic collision flattened all the surrounding hills, and the sun and moon lost their brilliance. The result of a duel that lasted a whole day and night was that the two most powerful wizards of the world disappeared together with the huge and magnificent Nurmengard Castle, and no one hasld seen them again.

Grindelwald disappeared, and the war between wizards ended. Peaceful fireworks replaced the green light of the Avada Curse. There were also rumors that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were once lovers and that Dumbledore should be responsible for half of Grindelwald's crimes. But the Ministry of Magic officially announced that this was all nonsense. They clung to the hard-won peace and determined that the disappeared Dumbledore had died with Grindelwald. They awarded him a lot of medals and honors in recognition of his sacrifice.

After that, all this was left with only a page in the history of magic textbook.

Then, in this secluded valley, in this magnificent castle, I met Albus Dumbledore who had disappeared for more than fifty years. And "Gell", it must be Gellert Grindelwald.

The rumors back then may be true.

I quietly looked at the two old men in front of me, "So you are Mr. Dumbledore who disappeared more than fifty years ago, and that is Grindelwald."

The old man nodded lightly, and his blue eyes moist.

"This is Nurmengard Castle." I said with certainty.

"This is a beautiful castle." I did not know when Grindelwald in the shadows sat next to Dumbledore and took his hand.

"It's been over fifty years, Al, have you regretted it?"

"Never, Gel."

I looked sadly at the two elderly men who were closely dependent in front of me, and I was a little moved. They abandoned their original lives, abandoned their own careers, risked ruin to fame, and came to the isolated valley to stay together for a lifetime.

They never regretted it. Their love never disappeared.

...

The next morning, I shook hands with Dumbledore, and borrowed their fireplace and returned to London.

I haven't seen them again. Seventy years has passed since the adventure of that snowy night, but I haven't forgotten the silhouettes of the two old men closely relying on each other before the fireplace.

All of this is the power of love.

*The name of the cursed bear Mordu is from "Brave". This can be regarded as a small egg


End file.
